How to Make a King
by Takakunixfan
Summary: Choji must choose someone to help him lead his clan in the future. But what if the perfect woman had been hiding in plain sight for all these years? As they plan their future, how will it affect their team? Choji/Ino main pairing with slight Shikamaru/Temari pairing. Takes place just before the war.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Make A King  
**

 **A/N: Hey guys, back to writing after a _very_ long time dealing with writer's block. This is what came pouring out of my head, enjoy :-) This is a ten chapter story, possibly with more to come at a later date. I will be posting one or two chapters a week, depending on the reviews I receive. Please R &R, let me know if you love it, hate it, or just need more ChoIno love!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the following characters. The events that unfold are the product of my own twisted mind, and any resemblance to actual Naruto events or characters should be met with derisive suspicion.**

 ***please fangirl responsibly ^.^**

 **Chapter One**

Choji Akimichi led the way for his two best friends as they headed toward their favorite bar and grill. He smiled to himself as his arm brushed against Ino's, though she appeared not to notice. Shikamaru took the lead as they headed to a large booth in the back. The other two friends lingered slightly, brushing against each other as they settled into the booth. Choji glanced over and caught Ino staring at him; he smiled as she ducked her head, grinning sheepishly with bright red cheeks.

The two quickly looked away from each other and began to converse with the many other friends gathered into the booth and surrounding tables. Everyone ordered food, and sat back to enjoy their drinks while they waited. "Man, I'm so hungry! We've been training non-stop lately; it's wearing me out.." Choji exclaimed as he chugged down his tea, sighing in satisfaction after banging the cup down on the table. Ino slapped him on the arm. "Choji, don't be a slob! The food will be here when it gets here! And breaking the dishes won't make it come any faster!" It was Choji's turn to smile sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry Ino, I just get so pumped thinking about food!" Ino sighed and rolled her eyes as she sipped her own tea, glancing around at the other guests. She noticed Lee about to take down a bottle that looked suspiciously like sake. She grabbed it out of his hand and brought it to her nose just as he put the bottle to his lips. Ignoring his squawks of protest, Ino sniffed cautiously then quickly reared back, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. "Lee, you can't drink this! The last time you did that in here you took the whole place down!" He sniffed and grabbed a glass of water, sipping at it forlornly. "You are exaggerating Ino, I hardly touched the inside! Besides, it is part of my training! How will I get stronger if I cannot overcome my deepest challenges and master my own destiny?!" The slim girl responded by rolling her eyes again and pouring two measures from the large bottle.

Lee looked at her hopefully before she grabbed one of the cups and handed it to Choji, taking the other for herself. "Might as well not let it go to waste, right?" she asked with a sly smile. Choji smirked back at her and clinked glasses before tossing the sake down his throat. Ino sipped hers delicately, though she didn't stop until the entire cup was empty. The dark haired boy in the strange green bodysuit watched them both with quiet resentment, knowing they were ultimately right. The blonde haired beauty leaned back against the booth, a slightly dazed look crossing her features. "Wow, that stuff sure is strong!" she remarked, leaning against the large boy next to her. His cheeks reddened slightly as he looked over at her only to be greeted by an ample display of bosom.

Choji leaned forward slightly so that Ino was forced to sit up, and poured them each another small cup. He smiled as he handed her the less full one, sipping on his this time. "Don't worry, you'll feel better after you eat something. You shouldn't drink too much on an empty stomach." Ino smiled back and took a small sip of her own before setting her drink down. The grill order came and everyone took turns amid the talk and laughter to place meat and vegetables on the grill in the center of the table. Choji tried to snatch up all the meat, only to put half of his bounty on Ino's plate. Everyone at the table politely ignored their small gestures of affection, guessing that the two were oblivious to one another at this point, and that they would eventually figure it out.

As dinner wound to a close, Choji poured out a fourth measure of sake for himself and the small blonde. Shikamaru was suddenly by his friend's side, deftly grabbing the half empty bottle while he wrapped his other arm around the tall boy's shoulders. "Hey, not too much pal, you don't want to get sick do you? That would be such a drag, please don't puke.." Ino made to grab the bottle from him and instead Shikamaru deftly blocked her and managed to grab up the cup intended for her at the same time, all while not spilling a drop. "You, I think, have had plenty of this. We can't let it go to waste though, can we?" With that the diminutive shinobi gulped the entire cup down, then turned and walked off, cup and bottle still in hand.

Choji grumbled for a moment, defiantly guzzling down his last cup, before Ino put her arm through his, the side of her breast pressed tightly against him. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here, maybe get some air?" she asked, gazing up at him through a haze of alcohol. He stared down at the amazing display of cleavage her shirt afforded him for a moment, then slowly snapped out of it and met her gaze with an unsteady smile. They found themselves out on the street, walking arm in arm toward the flat Choji and Shikamaru shared. The cool breeze and exercise helped sober them up slightly; they made light conversation as they reached the flat and Choji let them in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this is less than a week later, but I wanted to give you all a nice lemon ;-) rated M for a reason, and there's much more where that came from! R &R so I can release the next chapter!**

 **Chapter Two**

"Here we go, home sweet home. It's not much, but it's good enough for me and Shika. Let me give you a tour; living space, kitchen, bathroom, Shika's room and seriously don't go in there because he'll kill me, my room." He gestured to each part of the small apartment as he showed her, stealthily trying to corral her toward his bedroom at the same time. Ino giggled and kissed his cheek, taking his hand before leading the way to his room. "I've been here a million times Choji, remember? I mean we're team mates after all!" The stocky shinobi blushed and muttered something unintelligible under his breath before sliding the door most of the way closed.

Choji let go of her hand and hastily began making up the futon, kicking clothes out of his way. Ino put her hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around, forcing him to stand up straight and face her. Without any warning, she was kissing him, her scantily clad body pressed tightly against his well muscled chest, her arms wrapped around him and nails digging into his back. The tall young man's mind went blank as he slid his hands around Ino's bare back, rubbing up under her shirt until he felt the line of her bra. The tip of his tongue slid across her lips, silently begging for more. She parted her lips, allowing him to enter and dominate her, moaning into the kiss as she began walking them to the bed. Choji laid back and pulled her with him so that she ended up straddling his hips. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull his shirt and shoes off, accidentally rocking his hips up against the small blonde's as he did so. She gasped and began rolling her hips automatically, grinding against the large package she suddenly found her core pressed against.

"Ino-chan, are you so eager you can't handle a little bit of fun before the main attraction?" the large boy whispered as he pulled her own shoes off for her, thrusting his hips again so that the tip of his member slid against her entrance. Even through the layers of clothes she could feel him, and the thought of having him inside her made her hips rock faster. The lithe girl pulled off her mesh armor and top, then slid her hands behind her and unclasped the restricting bra. Suddenly shy, she looked down and covered her breasts with her hands as the bra slid down her shoulders. Ever so gently, Choji slid his hands up the sides of his slender beauty, not stopping until his hands replaced hers, covering her entire chest with his large digits.

Ino pulled the bra the rest of the way off and leaned into the tall boy's embrace, encouraging him with a breathy moan and fluttering kisses all over his face as he began massaging the weighty orbs. He leaned forward and slowly kissed his way down to a small, perfectly pink nipple. His lips closed around it and he was rewarded with another, slightly louder moan, the small girl's fingers nestling against Choji's head, pulling him even closer. He settled his hands on her hips, rubbing back and forth until they made their way to her tight buttocks. Her entire breast was soon engulfed by his large mouth, reducing her to a trembling, panting mess, her hips rocking frantically against his.

Choji slowly increased the suction in his mouth until Ino's nipple was bright red and hard as a rock, then kissed his way over to the other breast and did the same. "Cho-san, oh my gods that's so good.. A-ah, more, oh yes baby please, oh I-I'm going to.. A-ah Cho-san.. Y-yes, yes.." The wiry blonde's entire body tensed as she clutched at the back of the stocky auburn's head, gasping mixed with soft little moans escaping from her throat as her black shorts became darker black, being sent over the brink just from the feel of the large rod pressing tightly against her and the wet, hot mouth consuming her. "Oh, fuck Ino did you just.. Gods that's so hot, you're so sweet and hot.. I'm so, so hungry too, Ino-chan.. I don't think I've ever been this hungry.."

Choji kissed his way down the small girl's pale stomach, pulling her off of his lap and settling her next to him. Ino tried to sit up, giggling slightly. "Choji, how can you be hungry already? We just ate, and right now isn't exactly the time to-" her reply was cut off with a yelp as he pulled her skirt, shorts and panties off in one swift motion. His own bottoms went next, and she stared at his impressive member, slightly awed and a little afraid of the sheer size. She had very little time to enjoy the view, however, as she found herself staring at the ceiling, her hips locked in a steely embrace, legs draped over strong, broad shoulders.

"I'm so hungry.. Hungry for you, Ino-chan.. I'm going to eat you up, until you can't take it anymore.." With that Choji delved his tongue into her wet center, easily finding her clitoris and sucking gently. Ino's hips arched off the bed, her fingers sliding down to tangle in the silky tresses currently between her legs. She began whimpering her lover's name, hips thrusting in time to the movements of his tongue. "Choji.. Oh, Cho-san.. C-Choji.. Yes baby, more.." The large boy doubled his efforts, plunging deeper and finding her entrance, where he proceeded to make love to her with his tongue, thrusting as deeply as he could, his own hips mimicking the action unconsciously. His large hands locked his diminutive lover in a gentle yet controlling embrace as she bucked wildly against his tongue, fingers digging into the back of his head and pushing him even further into her wet, hot core.

After just a few thrusts, Ino was already trembling from head to toe. Her legs locked around the shaggy head between them, and her already soaked sex flowed with more of her juices, which Choji eagerly lapped up, punctuating his efforts with little growls and sighs of deep contentment. She finally couldn't take it anymore, and tried to disentangle herself, gently pushing his head away. "Cho-san, please, I can't.. Make love to me Choji.. Please baby, I need you inside me.." With a few last licks, the tall auburn made his way back up to her now swollen lips and claimed them with a deep intensity the blonde had only felt from him before in the battlefield. She eagerly gave herself over to him, letting the kiss deepen when he demanded entrance by roughly parting her lips with that magical tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews so far! This next chapter is shorter but packed full of ChoIno love! ~.^ If I can get two more reviews, I might just post two chapters next week! Just remember the following is rated M for a reason; enjoy :-)**

 **Chapter Three**

Their bodies aligned perfectly as Choji moaned into the kiss, taking Ino's hips again and steadying her as his member slid between her legs and settled against her entrance. He broke the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes, not moving until she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in even closer. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing his tip to press inside of her tight entrance, making them both gasp. The small blonde tensed up, not expecting the sudden intrusion. "Choji, this is my first-"

"I know, me too.. It's okay baby.. I'll go slow.. I love you Ino.." The confession fell from his lips naturally, and Ino knew it wasn't just from the alcohol. She had felt it from him numerous times over the years, but by the time she realized she felt the same way, she thought it would be too late. He was the future head of his clan; he would have to start a family sooner than most to strengthen and protect his clan's future. She thought her chance had passed when he started skipping training sessions to spend afternoons with Tenten; out of pure jealousy she secretly followed them one day, only to find out he was simply helping her work on her strength training in secret, so she could surprise Lee. She had no idea that Choji knew she had followed; it gave him a glowing feeling in his chest whenever he thought of that day.

It was this thought that was on Ino's mind when she smiled softly, ignoring the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she tightened her legs around her best friend and comrade, drawing him in deeper. "C-Choji.. I love you too.. Make love to me, Cho-san.." He leaned down and softly kissed her tears away, letting himself slowly sink further into her impossibly tight canal. She cried out and shifted her hips, digging her nails into his back. "A-Ah, it's.. So big.. Gods Choji, you're so good.. I love you.. S-so much.." He groaned and pulled out slightly, then thrust his hips again and slid his huge member deeper inside his lover's quivering entrance.

They both cried out, Ino's legs reflexively tightening even more around him; her hips rose up slightly to meet his thrust, almost making him spill his seed right then. He grabbed her hip in one of his large hands and held her in place until he could calm himself down enough to continue. Then he slid his hand up her side and massaged the perky breast he found there, leaning forward to capture the other one in his mouth as he thrust into the lithe beauty again. Ino raked her nails down her lover's broad back, crying out as she met his hips with her own, taking him inside of her almost to the hilt. Choji growled savagely and bucked his hips once more, this time more forcefully, fully burying himself inside the slick heat he was fast becoming addicted to.

Both of them lay still for a moment, panting together in the dark, holding each other as closely as they could. Soon, Choji began to rain kisses down on Ino's lips and cheeks, pulling out halfway before slamming back into her, earning an approving moan and a rolling of her hips that caused him to see stars. They settled into a slow rhythm, her breathy moans and little nips and kisses along his jaw encouraging him to increase the pace. Before long she was arched off the bed, hips bucking against his as he clutched her firm ass in both of his large hands and railed into her with his huge rod.

It wasn't much longer before Ino was calling out his name, her inner walls convulsing and tightening even further around his member, causing him to begin frantically pounding into her, panting and growling deeply. "Ino.. O-oh my Gods, Ino.. Ah, baby, yes.. F-fuck.. It's so tight.. Ino-chan I'm gonna.. Ino I can't pull out.. You're t-too tight baby, fuck.." She cried out again and rode him even faster, her heels digging into his muscular buttocks. He let out a cross between a moan and a sob, mixed with her name, before going rigid and holding her hips still once again as he shot his seed deep into her womb. They both collapsed together against the bed; he slowly pulled out, making her tremble all over again, then rolled over and pulled her up against him until she was splayed out over his chest.

They quietly caught their breath, Ino listening to the gradually slowing heartbeat of her lover as her head lay nestled against his sturdy chest. Choji ran his fingertips up and down her arm, giving her goosebumps; she smiled and turned her head to kiss his chest, then leaned her head up to give his lips a quick peck before settling on her side of the bed, back pressed against his side. He rolled so that his hips and chest were pressed tightly against her back and behind, then slid his hand down her rib cage before settling it on her hip and cradling her head with his other arm. They eventually drifted off to sleep, exhaustion and alcohol making them drop into a deep slumber.

 **EDIT: I know this is late you guys, but honestly I felt as if not a lot of people wanted to read this. I will be posting two more chapters shortly to make up for the delay :-) Happy reading, R &R if you wanna see more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As promised, two extra, brand-spanking new chapters! I hope you all enjoy, and forgive me for the long chapter. The next one will be much more reasonably sized, I promise ^.~ R &R!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still own none of the events, places or characters depicted in the following scenes. If I did, I'm sure I would be much (much!) more creative and wealthy. Please fangirl at your own risk.**

 **Chapter Four**

When Choji awoke he realized something was different, but through the haze of sleep and the beginnings of a massive hangover he couldn't quite place what it was. Then he felt a warm, naked behind grinding into him and the previous night came rushing back to him all at once. He smiled and rubbed Ino's hip, cuddling into her and kissing her neck. She was unresponsive other than making a soft humming sound in her sleep, stretching in his embrace. The tall boy decided to make good use of the sleeping blonde's current state and began rubbing his already hard member against her backside.

He ran his fingers down her stomach, then hesitated for a moment before hormones got the better of him and he plunged a finger into her slit, surprised and even more aroused to find her completely wet still. Ino murmured softly, reacting to his finger by grinding her hips into him, but still didn't awaken. His cock twitched in excitement, straining toward the delicious friction. The stocky shinobi carefully ran his hand up the inside of his diminutive lover's thigh, then lifted her leg and adjusted until his rod was pressed tightly against her entrance once again. He stayed like this for a moment, debating with himself, until Ino stirred again and slightly pressed herself into him, moaning sleepily.

This was all the encouragement he needed; Choji pushed into her tight hole much harder than he intended, slipping halfway in on the first thrust. Ino's eyes opened wide as she cried out in surprise and pain; he immediately pulled out, cursing himself. "I'm so sorry Ino-chan, I just wanted you a-and.. You were there looking so beautiful.. I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot.." He started to get up, cheeks red with shame, his large member quickly deflating. She turned to face him and stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked over at her, concern and regret written all over his features; she smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips sweetly. "Good morning to you too.." she said softly, then straddled his hips and kissed him deeply, her hand reaching between them to pump his rod.

As she broke the kiss he didn't even dare to breathe; he simply laid back and stared into Ino's eyes as she moved slowly down his body, hand still pumping his manhood, which was quickly regaling itself. The small girl eyed the treasure clutched in her hand for a moment, then without warning plunged at least a third of the huge snake into her small mouth, sucking like she was a professional. Choji cried out in surprise, a large hand tangling in her long ponytail. "Gods, Ino! W-what are you.. O-oh.. Ino.." The stocky boy began panting, trying not to thrust his hips too hard, determined not to make his lover and friend uncomfortable in any way ever again. Ino stubbornly forced more of the thick cock into her mouth, gagging slightly before she found a rhythm, using her hand on the lower half that her mouth couldn't fit.

Choji growled deeply, fingers fisting into the silken blond ponytail and gently urging her up. Ino quickly obeyed, planting one more kiss on the tip of his spurting cock before kissing her way back up to her large soul mate's sleepy, aroused face. She stopped when her face was inches away from his and just stared intently into his eyes for a moment, straddling his hips once again but being careful not to rub against him. "Choji, I'm not drunk anymore. I remember everything that happened last night. I just want to let you know.. I'm glad my first time was with you. I meant it when I said.. T-that I love you.. I thought, you know, you and Tenten.." Choji was suddenly kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, her sweet lips, anywhere he could reach, and chuckling softly.

"Ino-chan, I love you so much.. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, since we were kids.. You and Shika were the only ones.. The only ones that were nice to me.. I thought you were so pretty, even then.. You really are beautiful Ino.. I thought maybe, before, that you and Shikamaru.. But then he started dating Temari, and then there was that day you followed me.." The short blonde gasped and pulled back slightly, looking at her muscled lover with one eyebrow raised. "How on earth did you know about that? I was so careful.. No one could have seen me!"

The auburn haired shinobi smiled knowingly and pulled his small counterpart close again, making her inhale sharply as his increasingly abused looking manhood brushed against the outside of her flower. It twitched of its own accord, trembling as a steady stream of clear fluid ran down the long shaft. "See, every part of me loves you.. There's not a single step you could take without me knowing about it Ino, partly because you and Shika are my closest friends and my team mates; we're always going to be in sync from all the training we've done together. Mostly, though, I can't help but be aware of you at all times because you're my favorite subject. Ask Shika, he actually had to ban me from talking about how much sexier your new outfit is, and how gorgeous your pale blue eyes are.." Ino giggled softly and leaned into his embrace, kissing from the strong jawbone up to the studded ear.

She took his earlobe in her mouth, gently pulling at the piercing and causing a deep growl to issue from Choji's throat, his hands locking around her narrow hips and forcing them to grind against his red and throbbing cock. Ino gasped and let out a breathy moan right against his ear; he growled again, louder this time, his body trembling with the effort of not ramming his hips up against hers. Small lips pressed against his ear, smiling softly. "Cho-san.." she whispered, rolling her hips sensually. He whimpered softly, his hips rocking slowly against hers; the tall shinobi could feel himself losing control, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her again. The wiry blonde darted her tongue out to lick the tip of his ear; through sheer willpower he kept on at the same slow pace, hands digging into her hips, his entire body covered in a fine sheen of sweat from the effort. Those delectable lips pressed against his ear again.

"Choji Akimichi, I want you to fuck me.." she whispered devilishly, nipping at his earlobe again. He moaned, startled and very aroused by her forwardness. A naughty little giggle followed by another dart from that wicked tongue had him clutching her backside and pulling her down onto his desperate cock, thrusting his hips so that the head breached her core and went deeply into her wet canal. She yelped in surprise, but quickly melted into a deep, satisfied moan as she rocked frantically against him, burying his sword even further inside of her tight cavern. Choji lost all control and began slamming his member into his slight lover, so aggressively that her knees left the bed and she was well and truly impaled on his huge cock. "C-Cho-san.. Oh my gods, Choji! Y-yes, please, Cho-san.. A-ah, baby, I'm c-coming.." With a few more thrusts and a hoarse shout, the tall boy was pumping his seed deeply into his lover's entrance once again; he collapsed on the bed, Ino slumping down on top of him, still impaled on his rapidly shrinking member.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Couldn't put that _very_ ooc scene up without posting this chapter, which has a more cannon feel to it. Also, as promised, this chapter is much shorter for those of you who dislike reading long ones :-) Enjoy, as always please R&R!**

 **Chapter Five**

Eventually he slipped out of her, though neither moved for some time, Choji falling back into a light slumber as Ino rested contently with her head on his chest, listening to the strong beating of his heart. After a while, she decided coffee sounded like just the thing to get rid of the insistent headache forming between her eyes, and pulled on an over-sized shirt she saw lying on the floor. Ino got up and walked over to the door carefully, so as not to wake the gentle giant currently snoring lightly, sprawled across the middle of the bed, his manhood stretched across his thigh, impressive even while completely soft.

She cringed as she saw the streaks of dried blood running all down the massive length, as well as smeared across his pelvis; it had even dyed his light auburn pubes a deep red. Ino gingerly lifted the shirt she was wearing to see fresh blood still trickling down her thighs. She cringed again, thankful that the post-sex euphoria was currently masking her pain, and let go of the shirt to slide the door open. As she did, a small note came falling down, having been pinned between the door and its frame. Ino picked up the paper and unfolded it to find Shikamaru's untidy script flowing across the page:

Guys,

That was really hot to come home

to last night, seeing the both of you

being that into each other was cool.

Choji man, I have to say I had no idea

and I'm feeling a lot inadequate now..

Ino, your tits are hot.

Next time remember to close your

door all the way. What a drag, now

I have to go sleep it off at Shino and

Kiba's. Their place smells weird.

-S

The note fell from her shaking fingers as her other hand flew to her mouth, cheeks turning a deep scarlet. She turned and quickly snatched up the note, then walked back to the bed and shook Choji gently by the shoulder. His eyes were instantly open, but he blinked in confusion for a moment before settling on the small girl standing in front of him. Then his brain registered the small trail of blood leaking even further down her leg, and instantly went into panic mode. "Oh, Ino I'm so sorry! I hurt you so bad, you're bleeding everywhere! We need to get you to the hokage, quickly! She's the best medic we have, she'll know what to do.. I'm so sorry Ino-chan, I'm never going to forgive myself for this.. Oh my gods I'm such an ass.." Ino giggled a little in spite of her mortification, and held the note out to him. "Choji, you didn't hurt me.. You were rough, but I told you to be.. I was a virgin before last night, remember? There's bound to be some blood. It's this note I found though, from Shika.. He.. Oh I'm so embarrassed.."

Choji's face took on an amusing display of his inner thoughts, from initial embarrassment and confusion, to slight pride, to deep jealousy and finally to a mixture of amusement and deep mortification as he read the scrawled message from their comrade. Finally he set the page down next to him and slowly got up, glancing down at the mess on his lower half, then back with slight concern at the streaks of fresh blood on her thighs. Ino smiled reassuringly at him and took his hand, leading him out of the room and into the small bathroom. They bathed each other, Choji murmuring numerous apologies as he tended to Ino's sore body. The glow of their love making had faded slightly, and she was beginning to feel the effect of his unchecked passion on her tender parts.

The warm bath helped considerably though, and soon the two were draining the cloudy water and drying each other off with large bath sheets. Choji drew Ino in close and wrapped his own towel around them both, forcing her to press up tightly against him. Then he simply held her that way, gently kissing her forehead and inhaling her scent. They cuddled for a moment before Ino wiggled away from him and bent over to towel dry her hair. His pole rose to attention quickly as he stood watching her round backside, heart shaped buttocks not quite big enough to conceal the perfect flower hiding his new addiction. She saw from the mirror that he was staring, so shifted slightly until her legs were spread out. This gave him a much better view of his prize and set his manhood off again, making it tremble and strain toward the object of his affection.

He slowly walked over and pressed himself against her soft bottom, closing his eyes and sliding his hands from Ino's hips up to her pert breasts. He toyed with them until she was grinding into him, towel forgotten on the floor, her hands braced against the small sink. Choji bent down and placed a few kisses on his lover's back before giving her breasts one last squeeze and slowly sliding his hands down her sides and hips. He reluctantly stepped back, then helped Ino to stand up straight and picked up the towel, hanging it before they headed back into his room and quickly dressed. Ino wrinkled her nose at the state of her outfit from the previous day, but threw it on anyway, disappointing Choji immensely by covering her glorious body.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the late post, I know I promised all of you a brand new chapter yesterday, but life gets in the way sometimes ;-) I hope you all enjoy, please R &R, it means a lot to me! As always, fangirl at your own risk!**

 **Chapter Six**

The two linked their fingers together and headed out toward the apartment that Ino and Sakura shared. All too soon, they were standing on her doorstep, once again lost in each others' embrace. "I just need to change my clothes and deal with Sakura; I'm sure she noticed that I never came home last night. She's going to be all over me, hoping for details." Ino rolled her eyes and reached up on tip toes to kiss Choji deeply, arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer. He broke the kiss first, pressing his forehead against his smaller counterpart's and smiling softly before agreeing to meet her in an hour at their training grounds with Shikamaru. Then he pressed another urgent kiss to her lips, and quickly turned and left, before his hormones got the better of him once again.

Ino sighed and turned the doorknob, hoping that it was unlocked, as she had forgotten her key. Thankfully it turned quietly in her hand, and she opened the door to find her short, hot headed room mate waiting on the other side, standing in the foyer with her arms crossed. The look on the pink haired girl's face was one of curiosity mixed with exasperation, as if she had been waiting forever for the taller girl to arrive. The blonde turned and shut the door, then kicked her shoes off before turning to face the other girl again. Sakura uncrossed her arms and walked toward the pale blonde, examining her closely for who knew what kind of evidence. "So, dear Ino-Pig, slinking in like a cat from an alley are you?" Ino raised her eyebrow and crossed her own arms. "Really, I thought we were past all that, Billboard Brow. Besides, I didn't come slinking in; I walked through the front door." The two frowned at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles and heading for Ino's room.

Sakura flopped down on the bed as Ino began looking through her closet, pulling out random articles of clothing before tossing them next to her friend on the bed. Soon the small, pink haired girl was almost lost among the sea of skirts and crop tops. "Okay Ino, what's up with all this? You never stay out all night, your hair is a mess. Don't think I didn't notice that walk too.. That's the 'I just did something life altering and now I'm seriously hurting' walk; dish." The taller girl laughed and turned to face her friend. "Okay, you got me, but only because I have to talk to someone about this and I doubt Shika is gonna be up for it." Sakura rolled her eyes and sat up, settling against the pile of discarded clothing. "Gee, thanks! Now I feel _so_ important." Ino stuck her tongue out and settled down on the other side of the bed gingerly, wincing as she sat.

"I was with Choji last night.."

"No, really?! Duh, anyone with eyes could see that."  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the way you two were making googly eyes at each other all night, it was only a matter of time."

"We were _so_ not making googly eyes at each other! And what do you mean, it was only a matter of time? I'm not like that Saka.."

"Wait, so you guys didn't.. Because Shikamaru said he went home last night, and wow.."

Ino smacked Sakura lightly on the arm. "He told you about that?! Oh my gosh, I can't believe he told you! Just keep this to yourself, okay? It's just all so new.." The shorter girl looked at the blonde with pity for a moment before patting her hand. "It wasn't Shika that told me, it was Tenten. Everyone knows Ino, they all knew this morning. Shikamaru told Shino and Kiba, and they told everyone else. I'm sorry, you know how it is living in a small village like this.. Everyone was bound to find out sooner or later anyway. Besides, we've all been expecting this for forever. You guys just fit.." The small pink haired girl smiled and gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze; then her expression grew serious and she gazed intently into Ino's eyes, searching for the truth.

"So, how far did you guys actually go?" she asked quietly. Ino smiled softly and drew a knee up to her chest, wrapping her arms around it and resting her head on her knee. "All the way, and it was so amazing." She sighed dreamily, causing her friend to giggle and return the smack on the arm. "Ino, you're so dramatic! But really, you guys went all the way?! What was it like, I mean was it good? Was _he_ good?" It was Ino's turn to giggle as she held up her hands to fend off the onslaught of questions. "Okay, okay! Yes, it was amazing, I think I've covered that. He was.. I can't even begin to describe how mind-blowing he was Saka.. He said I was his first, and I know that's true. We spend most of our time together, I would know. I just don't see how.." She blushed and looked down, toying with her mesh sleeve. "He made me, you know.. Four times.." Sakura gasped and put a hand to her mouth, staring at the blonde in disbelief. " _Four times_?!" she repeated, mouth hanging open in shock as Ino nodded, her cheeks going even darker. The pink haired girl leaned forward eagerly, placing a hand on the blonde's arm. "So is it true?" she whispered. Ino looked at her quizzically. "Is what true?"

"That.. You know.."

"Know what, Saka? Just spit it out!"

"Is it true.. That he's.. You know.."

"That who is what?! You're not making any sense.."

"Oh I hate you for making me say it! Is it true that.. That Choji is.. Well, big? I mean, Shikamaru told the other guys he was seriously going through some sort of mental crisis after seeing it.. He doesn't usually exaggerate like that.."

The taller girl's entire face as well as her ears turned scarlet, but she stared Sakura down bravely. "He's an Akimichi.. Everywhere.. I really didn't know if we would even be able to.. You know, if he would actually fit.. I was actually a little scared when I first saw it.." The smaller girl's eyes widened slightly, squeezing her friend's arm. "If he's.. That big.. You should let me check you out, make sure he didn't do any lasting damage. You might need to talk to Lady Tsunade about a special seal the Akimichi clan uses sometimes." The pale blonde laid back and allowed her friend to do a rudimentary exam. She even sat quietly for the lecture the smaller girl gave on the difference between safe sex, and safe sex with an Akimichi male. Truthfully, she wanted to learn as much as possible about Choji and his clan. If all went perfectly and he chose her to be his bride, she would need to learn all she could to strengthen her new clan and help him lead.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter. I had some major issues with my formatting that I promise I'm working on fixing. As a thank you for being so patient, I've decided to upload two chapters. The flow might be off because of the aforementioned issues, so please be patient and hopefully the next update will be better. As always, please enjoy, R &R, and CELEBRATE THE CHOINO LOVE ;-)**

 **Chapter Seven**

Sakura shook her head ruefully and placed her palms over Ino's pelvis, a soothing green aura emitting from them, as the pink shinobi concentrated on pushing her chakra through her hands to heal the blonde. "You were lucky this time, I don't think you'll have any internal scarring. Next time he might decide to play really rough though; if enough scar tissue were to build up, you might not be able to have children. If you and Choji want to be together in the long term, you're going to need to do everything you can to protect yourself. If Choji doesn't eventually produce an heir, the future of his entire clan will be at stake. He and his father are the only males born to the Akimichi clan in four generations." Ino nodded in agreement; Choji had told her and Shikamaru all of this the previous summer. His father had taken him on a scouting mission, and the tall young man had come back two days later with a new, serious look in his eyes.

He explained to his comrades that his priorities would have to shift soon, as Choza had ordered him to find a bride within two years, by his twentieth birthday, or he would be forced marry whomever his mother and father chose for him. He felt no shame or judgment as he broke down into tears in front of them. The mantle of responsibility suddenly being thrust upon Choji weighed heavily on his young shoulders. His two best friends simply sat with him quietly until he calmed down, Ino resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his arm while Shika sat next to them, deep in , the tears subsided into the occasional hiccup, and the big shinobi pulled out a handkerchief, blowing his nose loudly before stuffing it back in his pocket and sitting up straight.

Choji gave a watery sigh and smiled sadly at Shikamaru, then looked over at Ino and tried to smile, but failed and instead heaved a huge sigh again. He took her small hand in his own and gave it a soft squeeze. "Sorry guys, I know I need to just suck it up. I've known my whole life this day was coming. I'm the future head of the Akimichi clan.. Certain things are expected of me. If I don't have a son in the future.. Well, that's not really an option for me. My father and the clan elders _told_ me I was going to have a son.. Now, with our village possibly heading into war, the elders have decided I have until I'm twenty-two.. Heh, as if I really have any control over any of that!" The spiky haired boy began laughing hysterically, almost working himself into sobs again. His small comrade wrapped her arms around him tightly, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as her heart broke for her best friend. Shikamaru patted the big shinobi's knee, sighing deeply as he tried to wipe at his own eyes without the other two seeing. Choji clung to the pale girl, his entire body shaking as he tried to get his emotions under control.

Slowly, taking deep breaths, the tall boy was able to calm himself again. Ino kissed his cheek before slowly disentangling herself from his embrace. Choji looked over at his other best friend and leaned in to give him a tight, one armed hug. Shikamaru returned it, patting his comrade's broad back before letting him go and heaving himself to his feet. He reached his hand down and helped the taller shinobi up; the small girl stood up as well. Then the three of them looped their arms around each other and headed off to their training grounds, never broaching the subject again. Ino thought of it often, though, as evidenced by the direction of her current thoughts. She wished that day had gone differently, that she had said she would marry him right then. It would have at least put a smile on her friend's face; she snorted to herself as she dismissed the thought, knowing it would have only complicated their situation.

Sakura finished healing the tall blonde and stood up from the bed, helping Ino to her feet as well. "Is that a little better?" she asked, smiling wryly at her friend. The other girl smiled back and began sifting through the clothing on the bed to find a new outfit. "Much better, thanks. I really do appreciate all your advice Saka. I don t know what Choji will decide for his future, but I want to make sure that a future with him is at least _possible_. I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize our chances.. How's this look?" Ino held up a cute summery dress against her frame, swaying back and forth so that the skirt swished around her legs. The pink haired girl laughed and leaned down to pick up a simple white cropped tank, then threw it at the taller blonde. "You're going to train, not on a date you dope! Wear that, it'll drive him crazy if he can see your bra all day."

"Good idea, I was joking about the dress, but this top is just see-through enough. I hope Shika doesn't stare too much though.. It might get really awkward.. What the heck, if he does I'll just have Temari straighten him out!" The two girls giggled as Ino pulled on a matching lacy black bra and panties set, then swiftly dressed in the white crop top and simple black shorts, with her mesh armor over her arms and legs. They exited the room and walked to the front door, still giggling slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised, chapter 8 for your viewing entertainment ^.^ Again I apologize for any errors or lack of flow. My computer automatically updated my writing program and made things go all wonky, so grrr.. Hopefully by next week all the kinks will be worked out; in the mean time, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

Ino pulled on her sandals and fixed her ponytail before giving Sakura a swift hug. She raced out the door and down the main street, heading quickly out of town and into the woods surrounding the village. She arrived at the clearing the three best friends used as their training grounds to find Choji and Shikamaru already waiting for her, sparring lightly with each other. When she jumped down from a tree to the middle of the clearing, Shika barely glanced in her direction before looking back at his sparring partner and going on the offensive. Choji glanced quickly over as well, then did a double take as he saw her outfit. He never saw the blow aimed straight for his jaw, and it knocked him off his feet. The black haired ninja doubled over in laughter, pointing at his comrade and holding his stomach with his other hand.

Ino gasped and ran over to help Choji up, her face turning a deep shade of red. "Oh my gosh Choji, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to distract you like that! I though you guys would hear me.. Are you alright?" He waved her away, rubbing his jaw and glaring at Shikamaru. "I'm fine, but that was dirty as hell Shika! You could have pulled your blow in time!" The shorter boy responded by laughing harder and falling to the ground, rolling back and forth as he continued to point at his stocky friend. Their pale blonde team mate smiled sweetly at Shikamaru before turning back to Choji and kissing him deeply, her tongue gliding across his bottom lip before she captured it in her teeth and gently nipped him. He groaned quietly and wrapped his arms around her slight figure, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw.

"Whoa-ho-ho guys! I get it, I get it! I'll stop, I promise!" Shika held up a hand as he climbed to his feet, still laughing quietly. Ino giggled and kissed the swirl painted onto her lover's cheek, then pulled away from him and faced the other boy, assuming a defensive stance. He smirked and gauged his opponent silently for a moment before going on the offensive again and feinting to his left. She put up an arm to block his incoming blow, then jumped backwards just in time to narrowly avoid the kick aimed for her midsection. The trio sparred for a couple of hours, working up a sweat and mostly avoiding talking about serious subjects. They eventually moved on to weapons, random swishing and thudding heard throughout the surrounding forest as they took turns dodging each others' attacks.

Their stomachs began growling, especially Choji's, who was not used to going this long without at least a snack. They called a halt to practice and headed back into town to eat at the small ramen shop. The owner took one look at Choji and began preparing multiple bowls, having memorized their orders a long time ago. They smiled their thanks and settled down on the stools in front of the counter to wait. Ino sat in the middle and looked awkwardly between her two best friends. "So.. Just wanted to say.. You know.. Sorry for, er.. Last night.. Although that note was a little overkill.." She stared down at her lap, hands fidgeting as a slow blush crept up her cheeks.

Shikamaru looked away from her and rubbed the back of his head, his own face turning pink. "Uh, no problem.. Just, you know, close the door.. Next time.. Sorry about the note too, I guess. I was a little drunk, heh.." The three laughed softly, and suddenly everything was normal between them again. They enjoyed their lunch, talking and joking with one another before paying their tab and stepping back out into the blistering heat of the day. They continued their training, working until long after the sun had gone down. The three knew war was soon coming to their village, so that night as they sat around their small living room, they made a pact to spend every day together, until their duties pulled them all apart.

Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari, temporarily moved in with the boys, on the pretense of continuing relations between the sand and the leaf villages. In reality the energetic blonde spent most of her days cuddled up next to the quiet, intelligent shinobi. True to their word, hardly anyone in the village saw the four without each other; they trained together, ate together, and went on double dates together. Several weeks passed in peace, Ino and Choji growing their bond deeper every day. One fine spring night, the quartet stumbled back to Choji and Shikamaru's flat after relaxing with a large dinner and copious amounts of sake.  
Shikamaru and Temari began pawing at each other as soon as they stepped through the front door, slowly making their way to their bedroom. Choji and Ino laughed, settling down on the small couch, Ino's legs draped over Choji s lap. They ignored the other couple as they heard the door slide shut, pressing their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. Large hands groped a small, muscular backside, making the small blonde moan quietly and lean further into the kiss, her fingers tangling in his long auburn tresses. Suddenly a loud moan made both of them pause, breaking the kiss to look at each other in confusion. "Oh, yeah baby, that's so good.. Fuck yes, right there Tema.. A-ah, slow down love, I m gonna explode already.." They broke into quiet laughter and got up to close Shikamaru's door the rest of the way, then went to Choji's room, sliding the door closed securely behind them.


End file.
